Rédiger une déclaration d'amour bien sûr
by heiji
Summary: Comment dormir quand on aime quelqu'un et qu'on ne sait pas comment lui dire ?


Titre : Rédiger une déclaration... ( d'amour, bien sûr)  
Auteur : Heiji

Bêtalectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : Surprise.

Résumé : Un gundam boy écrit une lettre à un autre.

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi. Mais noël approche...

Chapitre 1 ?

Assis devant cette feuille blanche, je soupire... Comment dois-je la commencer...

" Salut ! "

C'est pas mal non ? Ou alors,

" Cher ... "

Non, pas Cher, ça fait ridicule... Commencer par Cher pour finir par je t'aime... C'est pathétique... Le Salut aussi est pitoyable... Ca fait vieil ami qui prend des nouvelles !

Je chiffonne encore une feuille qui, pourtant, est blanche et je la jette à la poubelle...

Plus qu'agacé, je mordilleê mon stylo... Après tout, pourquoi me casser la tête? Je n'ai qu'à pas l'écrire cette lettre, c'est tout... Certes, du coup, je n'ai aucune chance de savoir, mais bon, je l'aurai cherché... C'est trop dur d'écrire une lettre comme ça... Une lettre d'amour... Je déteste ça...

Mais d'un autre côté, ça m'évite d'avoir à parler à la personne en face et d'avoir sa réaction en direct. J'ai le temps de me préparer à un refus... D'ailleurs, cette idée m'avait paru intéressante au départ, surtout dans la situation où je suis... C'est plus simple que de faire ça entre deux cours... Avec 25 personnes qui me regardent... 25 personnes qui, quand elles le sauront, se moqueront de moi...

Je prends ma tête dans mes mains... Je ne suis vraiment qu'un lâche... Un incapable...

Je peux pas commencer par mon amour ou mon coeur puisqu'il s'agit d'une déclaration plus que d'une lettre d'amour... D'ailleurs, je sais pas pourquoi je parle de lettre d'amour puisque de un, je n'ai pas fait ma déclaration, de deux, je ne sais pas comment la personne concernée va réagir et de trois, est-ce que ce que je ressens et vraiment de l'amour ?

Je réfléchis et, ne trouvant pas de réponse à ce que je ressens, je m'énerve un peu plus.

Fatigué, j'abandonne mon stylo sur le bureau en soufflant, agacé. Je me lève et je regarde l'horloge : il est 22 heures... Il n'est pas très tard finalement, mais j'abandonne. Tant pis. Je n'ai qu'à ne plus y penser, c'est tout. Après tout, le monde ne s'arrêtera pas de tourner à cause de ça.

Enfin, pas pour les autres... Peut-être pour moi à la limite, mais c'est tout... Et puis, l'amour, ça s'oublie facilement non ? Regardez tous ces gens qui finissent par se séparer, ils l'ont bien oublié leur amour, alors pourquoi pas moi? Pourquoi cette situation m'obsède depuis des semaines ?

Une seconde, la question trotte dans ma tête... Peut-être parce que je suis quelqu'un de passionné... Ou alors parce que je suis quelqu'un de têtu ou de vraiment amoureux... Je secoue la tête, non ce n'est pas pour ça et je sais pourquoi en plus.

C'est parce que je suis un imbécile !

Un abruti fini !

Un crétin des Alpes !

Un idiot qui retourne s'asseoir à son bureau pour reprendre sa lettre... On ne dirait pas, mais je suis légèrement obsessionnel non ?

J'attrape une page... Elle est drôlement blanche dis donc...

Normal, imbécile, y a rien écrit dessus...

Parfois, je me frapperai d'être aussi bête...

Bon, reprenons... Le même problème que chaque soir : par quoi je commence...

A nouveau, je mordille mon stylo... Après de longues minutes de réflexion intense, une idée me vient...

Et si je commençais par son prénom ? C'est pas mal ça non ? Par exemple :

" Tartempion, ... ... ... ... "

Virgule quoi ! Qu'est-ce que je peux mettre après cette foutue virgule !

Je peux pas lui demander si ça va, c'est hors sujet ! Pourquoi pas lui demander des nouvelles de sa mère et de ses petits frères aussi ?

Surtout que je sais même pas s'il en a...

S'il en a... S'il...

Une évidence me frappe encore une fois...

Faudrait peut-être d'abord que je sache s'il est gay en plus !!!!!

Bon, certes, moi c'est sûr... On peut demander confirmation à mon ex si c'est nécessaire. Mais pour faire un beau syllogisme qui éclaircira la situation en trois phrases :

Personne du lycée ne sait que je suis gay.  
Hors, le mec que j'aime est au lycée.  
Donc, il ne sait pas non plus que je suis gay.

Et du coup, je n'ai pas de signe qui me permettrait de savoir s'il l'est, et même si c'est le cas, au moins, s'il est intéressé.

D'où ma grande réflexion qui m'a conduit à ce résultat :

Pour être fixé, écris une lettre.

Je me penche à nouveau sur cette lettre. Bon j'y mets quoi après ?

Faut savoir que je suis pas du tout un romantique... C'est pas moi qui vais lui parler de petits oiseaux et lui sortir des phrases à la Shakespeare: " Oh Roméo, Roméo. Pourquoi es-tu Roméo ? " On est loin de la tragédie quand même. Ni du Verlaine: " Il pleut sur la ville comme il pleure dans mon coeur. " C'est très beau, mais c'est pas moi ça...

Et pourquoi pas plutôt une lettre pour lui donner rendez-vous...

On serait tranquille dans un bar, on pourrait parler tranquillement... On serait seuls en tête à tête et là... Là je pourrais me ramasser un " Non " en pleine poire si c'est pas pire... Non, on en reste à la lettre de déclaration...

Mais... attendez une minute... Et s'il me dit non et qu'il garde la lettre pour ce foutre de ma gueule...

Atterré, je cogne ma tête contre le bureau...

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis amoureux de lui ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis amoureux de lui ?

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il est gentil...

Doux...

Attentionné...

Drôle...

Je secoue la tête, c'est pas le moment de laisser errer mes pensées...

Bon, je lui marque quoi !

Tout ça ne m'aide pas...

Je vais pas lui marquer quelque chose du genre: " J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire... " C'est pitoyable ! Ca fait tragédie et j'ai dit que je voulais pas jouer à Roméo et Juliette... De toute façon, dans leur cas, l'amour était réciproque alors que là...

Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Tout ce que je pourrais écrire sera pitoyable de toute façon...

Je vais pas utiliser de figure de style, c'est nul !!!

Pas de comparaison :

" Mon amour est comme... comme... comme quoi ? "

Pas de personnification.

" Si nom amour pour toi ressemblait à quelque chose, il ressemblerait... A quoi au juste ? "

Bref, rien de mielleux et de navrant.

Je pourrais faire genre courrier officiel...

" Monsieur, je vous prie de croire en mes sentiments amoureux pour vous en l'attente d'une réponse. Veuillez agréer, Monsieur... "

C'est la fatigue ou quoi qui me fait délirer ?

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'en ai plus qu'assez de tout ça...

Marre de me casser la tête pour lui ! Après tout, c'est juste une lettre.

Je vais pas me rendre malade pour si peu.

Je vais juste lui écrire ce que je ressens.

De façon simple.

Tel que ça me vient.

Je serai juste sincère.

Je lui dévoilerai mon coeur.

Pourquoi mettre tout ça au futur, autant le faire maintenant.

Le stylo à la main, j'écris cette lettre sans réellement réfléchir à ce que je fais. Je laisse aller le stylo sans le contrôle de mon cerveau et je me rends compte que je noircis plus de papier que je ne l'aurais pensé...

Arrivé à la fin, je signe.

Duo.

Et je regarde le résultat, cette lettre, enfin terminée ! Je souris, ravi.

Il est minuit, j'éteins la lumière et je me couche.

Et aussitôt dans mon lit, je m'interroge sur sa réponse.

Qu'est-ce qu'il va me dire après l'avoir lue ?

" Très jolie lettre. " N'importe quoi, non mais je divague !!

" J'ai pas pu te lire, c'était mal écrit ! " C'est vrai que j'écris pas très bien, mais quand même...

Et là, soudain, je m'aperçois que l'attente de la réponse me pose autant de questions que l'écriture de la lettre...

Et là, je soupire...

Pourquoi est-ce que les gens amoureux se posent autant de questions stupides ?

Pourquoi est-ce que l'on en arrive à se torturer tout seul ?

Sans réponse, fatigué, je m'endors...

Et toute la nuit, je fais de nombreux rêves... Des rêves de la réponse que me donnera peut-être Heero demain...

Fin... peut-être ?

Voilà petite histoire qui j'espère vous plaira... Elle aura peut-être un jour une suite... Qui sait...

Si ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review... Merci d'avance...

Pour répondre à ta question Ephe quand j'ai commencé ce one shot, je ne savais ni comment ça finirait ni ça serait une fic gundam, naruto ou fma... Donc je ne pouvais pas prévoir si ce serait un duo/heero ou un duo/quatre... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'oublie pas ce couple quatre/duo que tu adores...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


End file.
